Powerpuff X2: The Order of the X
by TheUnd
Summary: Two kids are being hunted by evil cultists after escaping their cluches and recieving powers using the cult's improved chemical x formula.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the related material, however the characters of Alex and Jessica are mine.  
  
It was a cool, somewhat windy, night. The stars, along with half of the moon are shining brightly. That's the first thing that Alex noticed when he was awoken by one of the guardians of the orphanage. He already expected what the guardian was about to say. His little sister Jessica has ran off for the " I don't know how many time," and they always relied on him to find her.  
  
He then got dressed in his usual attire which was a gray, unbuttoned shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, and white pants, his brown hair kept in such a way that his bangs, which usually goes down to his eyebrows, points towards the right of his forehead. He is 11 years of age though his piers usually think he is a year older and strange looking for he and his sister has an anime-ish look.  
  
He then set out to find his sister in the middle of the night. Using past experiences, he went to every possible location his sister could be. It took him about an hour to finally find her. As it looked, she was spying on something and he could also hear chanting in the background.  
  
Alex approaches and says, " There you are. Do you reali-"  
  
"Shh," his sister Interrupted, " We're watching an evil cult at work, do you know what would happen if they found out we were here?" she whispered.  
  
"Oh great! So you are telling me that you went out here to witness the activities of the obviously dangerous cult? It a good thing that I found you because... Jess, what the hell are doing!?" Alex whispered when he suddenly realized that Jessica got out of hiding and was edging towards the cult planning to get a closer view of their actions, but unfortunately a guard caught sight of her. The guard pulled out a gun and told her to halt. Jessica knew better than to call out for help, doing this might put the both of them in trouble, instead she cooperated and the cultist, she was going to be taken to their headquarters and be questioned and eventually killed.  
  
" Why do I bother at times?" Alex thought as he stealthily followed his sister and her captors to try and find a way to save her. 


	2. Chapter 1: Rescue and Discovery

I do not own any of the related material, Alex and Jessica, however, are my characters.  
  
After following Jessica and the cultist, Alex finally spotted the "Headquarters". The place looked like an old abandon building, some of the windows were broken and the overall structure looked dilapidated. This place was heavily guarded and if Alex just waltz right into the entrance, he'll be killed in one second flat. He would have to sneak in this place in order to save his sister.  
  
Suddenly one of the guards came to that alleyway were he was, but fortunately Alex was in shadow and the guard didn't see him. Alex hid behind some crates and then decided to get up on them. If he took out that guard, his gun and equipment might be useful in entering that heavily guarded building.  
  
The guard walked in front of the crates looking behind and in front of him, but never up above. That was his downfall. Alex leaped down, and while he was still in the air, hit the guard in the back of the neck knocking the guard out. Alex dragged the unconscious body behind the crates and took his gun, which was a six- shooter automatic, strangely nothing else was on him.  
  
Alex stealthily walked around the perimeter around the building trying to find a back door. He caused little disturbance and the times he cause a disturbance, like his footsteps being heard from the cult's guards, under further observance didn't seem like such a big deal. Finally he found a back door, but it was locked. He didn't think too clearly and immediately shot two rounds at the lock with the gun he got off of that guard. Luckily the gun had a built in silencer and he was able to shoot off the lock.  
  
" So they don't like their presence to be known," thought Alex after realizing about the silenced shots.  
  
Alex went inside the building and he saw a hallway with the lights up on the ceiling. To the right of him, he saw a dark office that didn't have a door on it. He wouldn't normally enter that office, but something caught his eye. Some report papers were neatly stacked and Alex wanted to know what exactly is he dealing with. So he decided to read the papers.  
  
" Tests and observations regarding chemical x.2  
  
Somewhere around last year, we found a substance commonly dubbed as chemical x. Under further analysis we found that there was rumors of this being the source of powers of Townsvillian heroines that call themselves "The Powerpuff Girls". After further studying of this substance, we found that it indeed can give superpowers, but not without its weaknesses, which were, an antidote called nothing other than antidote x."  
  
This was starting to get interesting as what Alex thought when suddenly tapping sound of footsteps came his way, so Alex got into a dark corner and got out his gun incase the guard saw him. The guard passed the office, and looked inside, he probably heard Alex's breathing, but he went on going back in the direction he came from. Alex went back to table and continue reading the notes.  
  
" Our team of scientist has improved the formula by making it completely resistant to antidote x and made changes of their own by, for example, shooting energy blasts from hands rather than eyes and sensing other object's presence rather than x-ray vision. Our prototype, Drakura, has been injected with this new formula we call chemical x.2 and as of yet, we found no unfortunate side effects and his powers were everything we hoped it would be. With this we will be able to proceed with the dream of world domination."  
  
" Isn't this just great, we have a cult with the intentions of world domination on our hands. I just love the things my sister gets me into." Alex thought after reading this part.  
  
The rest of the papers were hard to understand mathematics which made Alex's head throb just thinking about it. Alex then folded up the papers and put it in his pocket, this would make good evidence when showing this to the proper authorities. Alex then proceeded down the hallway.  
  
After passing door to door, he found a door, which he could hear, his sister. Alex knew that this is the room his sister was in and she was probably being questioned by one of the cultist. Realizing that the papers he had were attached by a paper clip, so he got out that paper clip and straightens it out so it looked like a lock pick. After that, he proceeded to pick the lock.  
  
"What do you know about us, girl?" said the cultist.  
  
"All I heard was mumbling, some word I was able to understand, but all I heard was mumbling, honest," said Jessica sitting in a chair, hands handcuffed behind it.  
  
The cultist got angry that he wasn't making any process and decided to hit Jessica in the face.  
  
"Bastard!" mumbled Jessica, after getting hit in the face.  
  
Hearing this, the cultist said, "What did you call me?" However Jessica just kept silent, "I thought so," continued the cultist. The cultist raised his hand, about ready to hit the poor girl, but suddenly he felt a sharp, burning, piercing feeling in his hand, so he looked at his hand to find that it had been shot, the bullet going all the way through his hand. He looked in the opposite direction to find another kid, which was Alex, pointing a gun at him.  
  
"Didn't your momma ever teach you not to hit girls?" said Alex.  
  
"Big Brother!" Jessica said excitedly.  
  
"Here are my demands, you will release my sister, and maybe I'll let you live," said Alex.  
  
"Okay, I shall," said the cultist. He walked behind Jessica pretending to undo the handcuffs, but instead he was reading a throwing knife to kill Alex with, but unfortunately for him, Alex was quick on the trigger and shot the cultist right between the eyes killing him.  
  
"Que Lastima*, I would of let you live," said Alex.  
  
Alex then walked behind Jessica and aimed the gun at the chain that binds the handcuffs together and took a shot, but unfortunately he missed. "Damnit!" cursed Alex, "Could you please be still while I free you?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll try, but F.Y.I., I hate guns being shot near me." Jessica said.  
  
Alex took another shot at the handcuffs and this time, he managed to break the chain.  
  
"You alright?" Said Alex.  
  
"Cheeks may be a little sore, but I'm A-OK," responded Jessica.  
  
They attempted to find the exit out of this place, but they were blocked off by one of the guards. This guard was dressed in robes, as with all other guards, and he took out his scimitar like weapon. Jessica immediately got into fighting stance, but as for Alex, he just got his gun out and smirked and then pulled the trigger. Click, click, click, the gun was out of bullets. Alex's grin turned into a sigh as he threw the gun away and got into his fighting stance.  
  
The guard proceeded to slash at the kids, but they were evading every single slash and they managed to get a few hits on that guard. Using the broken cuffs that were still on her, Jessica used a disarming maneuver and managed to disarm the guard. Now she has the sword. The guard retreated and the two kids continued to find the exit, but they became surrounded by more guards to the point that a door was all they could reach to. They quickly entered, and barricaded the door by anything they could find, but that still couldn't help the fact that they were trapped.  
  
"Now what is this the way we die? I'm sorry I got you into this mess Big Brother," said Jessica.  
  
Alex looked around the room and suddenly he saw a wall coming down and forms a table, they probably moved something when they barricaded the door to trigger this. He then examined the contents.  
  
"Jess, please don't say that, we have one last ray of hope," said Alex.  
  
"And what would that be?" said Jessica.  
  
Alex then picked up a flask of the substance labeled chemical x.2 and showed it to his sister "Chemical x, proven to give a person superpowers, as said in this report," said Alex taking the report papers out of his pocket.  
  
"But this substance has never been fully tested, what if we get poisoned?"  
  
Alex picked up two syringe filled with the chemical x.2 and offered one to his sister, he said "Either risk getting poisoned, or wait till the barricade is broken and get killed, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I guess we have no other choice if you put it that way," said Jessica, accepting the syringe.  
  
They ready their syringe, took a deep breath, and injected themselves with the serum. A few seconds later, they were in horrendous pain that threatened faint, their thoughts being that they were poisoned, and then all of a sudden their eyes flashed with energy that were the color of their eyes. Alex's being gray and Jessica's being teal, but the color covered their whole eyes. After the flash stopped, the pain also stopped.  
  
They both got up, asking each other if they're ok, and then tested their newfound power, they were able to levitate.  
  
They both were amazed by their new powers; Alex realized that if the cult were still able to have access to the chemical x.2, then not even they could stop them. Alex then charged up an energy blast from his hand and blasted the remains of the chemical x.2, which startled Jessica.  
  
"Next time, please aware me when you are going to do that," said Jessica.  
  
"Sorry, but if the cult still had this, then they will be unstoppable," responded Alex.  
  
They both looked at the barricade that was still trying to be knocked down by the cultists, they both thought up of something.  
  
"You know, we could easily leave this place with our newfound powers, but wouldn't you like to teach these people who they're messing with?" said Alex.  
  
"Good idea, I was thinking the same thing," responded Jessica. They both began charging their energy blast.  
  
Outside the door, the cultists continued to take down the barricade using things like a battering ram among other things.  
  
"Quickly, the sooner we can take this door down, the sooner we could capture those kids," said one of the leading cultists.  
  
Suddenly the door was blasted from the other end, those that were closest to the door was knocked back from the explosion, there stood the two kids, levitating and surrounded by an aura that was the color of their eyes. Some of the cultist charged forward only to be made short work of by Alex and Jessica, now they took the initiative going after the cultist. When they were done, the cultists were either beat up, thrown through a wall, or was chicken, and ran away. After this Jessica, using her superpowered strength, ripped off what remained of her handcuffs and both Alex and Jessica flew away and escaped, breaking the glass skylight overhead.  
  
A few hours later in the cult's headquarters, two leading cultists arrived. Their names Maximus Unicorn, the head cultist of this cult, and vice-head cultist, Drakura. They surveyed the damaged and got information from the cultist that were still there.  
  
"So I am to believe that all of you idiots were beaten up by a couple of kids," said Maximus angrily.  
  
"Well, well... See for yourself," said the cultist being asked.  
  
They both came across the blasted door, went inside, and then realized what happened when they saw the secret cabinet that was not only found, but also destroyed.  
  
"Oh damn, don't tell me that they injected the chemical x.2 into them, destroyed the rest, and then caused some havoc and then escaped," said Maximus.  
  
"Telling by the damage they did, I'd say that what you said would be true," responded Drakura.  
  
"Tell me, how long will it take to duplicate the chemical x.2 we lost?" said Maximus.  
  
"I dunno, maybe two months, maybe more," said Drakura.  
  
"Curse them! Drakura, I order you to find those kids and kill them, your the man most powerful for the job," said Maximus angrily.  
  
"Yes sir," said Drakura.  
  
Having the cult send out they're most powerful fighter, Drakura, Alex and Jessica are in danger. Will they have what it takes to stand up against this powerful foe, or will they need help? To be continued...  
  
*que lastima- Spanish word that translate "That's too bad."  
  
A/N: I changed a couple of things from the previous version of this section, first one being the first paragraph, spotted by Hairy Gregory, I had changed tenses, so I made it present tense. Another change was the incorrect spelling of surenge to syringe, also in the second review by Hairy Gregory. The last thing I changed was the second to the last dialog line. In the previous version, he said, "Curses!" this version he said, "Curse them!" I changed this because I thought that people would think that he was Mojo Jojo in disguise and make wrong assumption. Maximus Unicorn is a original character save the fact that his name is a pun off of the Yu-Gi- Oh! Character, Maximillian Pegasus. 


	3. Chapter 2: Target, Leviathan Siblings

I do not own any of the related material, the characters of Alex Leviathan, Jessica Leviathan, and Drakura are mine.  
  
It has been a couple of weeks since their encounter with the cult. Jessica was punished for running off and was forced to do the orphanage's chores for a week, but now even that week was up. As for Alex, he made his best effort to hide his powers; he believed it would attract the cultist to him sooner, if the media didn't get to them first. He sensed that it wouldn't be long before the cultist would track the both of them down because they both have a distinguish look that separate them from the rest. For instance, they look like the characters you would see in an anime, and not only that, Jessica has a natural light green hair color, which is considered strange to some.  
  
It is currently recess for the third and fifth graders at Hot City Elementary School. Jessica, who is a third grader, is swinging from a swing, as for Alex, he just admired the two dollars he won from a bet, but suddenly, he felt an evil and powerful presence near him, he should tell his sister of this presumable danger. He then, without panicking and not looking worried, walked up to Jessica to inform her of the news.  
  
"What's up?" said Alex.  
  
"Oh, hi big bro," replied Jessica.  
  
"Let's get straight to the point Jess, I think the cultists has finally found us and if I sensed this correctly, Drakura might be coming down to attack us at any second," said Alex.  
  
"Oh Drakura, you mean that guy mention in that report?" questioned Jessica.  
  
"Yes," replied Alex.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" said Jessica.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? I only... LOOK OUT!" said Alex when he suddenly saw an energy blast coming in their direction.  
  
Alex pushed Jessica off the swing and just inches from their feet the energy blast made contact with the swing atomizing it, it then left a hole in the ground near where the swing was. Both Alex and Jessica stood up and looked to see who the attacker was. The attacker, levitating in mid air, looked to be over six-foot and slim. He was dressed in the cult's robes familiar to what they both saw the guards wear, he had pale skin, jet-black hair, blood red eyes, and pointed ears. His overall look was similar to Alex and Jessica's anime-ish looks rather than what the rest of the people here looked like. In their opinion, the Dracula pun of his name, by his appearance, wasn't an understatement.  
  
"Great, I can see that you know how to use the least amount of your powers," Said Drakura.  
  
"So you liked the demo, well bring it on Drakura, we'll show you some more," Alex said angrily.  
  
"Foolish kids, you have no idea who you're up against. I was going to make an introduction, but seeing how you already know my name, I'll skip that. There are however a mistake that you made, and that is UNDERESTIMATING MY POWERS!" Said Drakura when he suddenly shot two energy blasts using both of his hands, one energy blast directed to Alex, another to Jessica. They dodge the blast by a slim margin and flying towards Drakura and fought him hand to hand. All that the other kids and teachers could do was get out of the way and watch.  
  
The battle was a series of fast paced attacks mainly Alex and Jessica attacking and Drakura blocking the attacks like it was nothing. It came to an end when Drakura elbowed Jessica and threw Alex. They both landed and slid on the ground causing land to separate and leaving a deep dirt trail of their impact.  
  
"Is that all?" said Drakura.  
  
Alex and Jessica both got back on their feet. "We're not done yet," said Jessica.  
  
"We've only just begun," continued Alex, using his right hand concealed behind his back, he concentrated energy to use for his next attack and then shot the energy at Drakura while saying " This is our true opening."  
  
The energy blast made a direct hit on Drakura and he was thrown back by some yards in the sky, finally he recovered from the blast. These causes Drakura lose his cool, and angrily, he rapidly shot energy blasts from his hands aimed at both the two kids. They dodged the attacks and fired their own energy blast at Drakura.  
  
After a while, the exchanges of energy blast finally came to a halt. Alex then said to Drakura "Let me ask you a question, what is the main weakness of Dracula, the vampire that your name is punned by?"  
  
Drakura, thinking the question was dumb quickly responded "By light."  
  
"Exactly," said Alex, then suddenly his eyes omitted a very blinding flash that caught Drakura off guard and caused him to temporary go blind. Alex flew up to melee range and preceded to pummel the blinded Drakura eventually knocking him out of the sky, while he was falling, Alex finished the attack with a charged energy blast. Drakura stood up in the rather big crater he caused by falling; he wiped his lip on his hand and saw blood on it.  
  
"This battle is taking us nowhere, I'll retreat but I shall return," said Drakura and in an instant he vanished leaving only smoke in the place he was at.  
  
Alex levitated back down to the earth and saw his sister still rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You were supposed to remind me when you're going to do a move like that," said Jessica.  
  
Alex blushed, "Sorry," he said.  
  
They went about their normal business when suddenly, something else came to mind. Everybody at school had just witnessed Alex and Jessica's fight with Drakura and their superpowers. They stood there looking at Alex and Jessica in shock.  
  
"Damn, forgot about them," said Alex, "Um Jessica, is there any way of explaining our actions?"  
  
"In a matter of fact there is," said Jessica, she then addressed the people that happen to see that fight " We do not have superpowers and we didn't fight a person that had superpowers, in fact, there was no fight. The craters formed by him, the energy blast, or us were not caused by those means, instead, they were caused by a brief meteor shower, the meteors that hit the ground were completely destroyed upon impact."  
  
The school was in a blind panic and was canceled early. Jessica commented that at least they were in the clear. Alex was amazed of Jessica's ability to control people's minds.  
  
A few days after Drakura's failed termination of Alex and Jessica, Maximus tried to devise some adjustments to make sure the next attempt at those kids' life doesn't fail. Thinking about this exhausted him and he sat down in a chair at the lobby of the cult's headquarters. Suddenly a cultist came in wanting to report something him.  
  
"You better have one hell of a reason to disturb me from my rest," said Maximus.  
  
"Indeed we do master. Our science department found a new discovery with the chemical x," said the cultist.  
  
"I thought all the chemical x we had were destroyed by those kids," said Maximus.  
  
"That was the chemical x.2, we still have the original formula in reserve," said the cultist, "Now as I was saying, we found that if we spark the formula in a certain way, then it would emit a blinding light. Whoever is exposed to the light will gain its powers temporary."  
  
"Sounds good so far, but can you show me how it works?" said Maximus.  
  
"My pleasure sir," said the cultist. He then walked to the middle of the lobby and wit all the energy he had, hit the floor with his fist. Not even a dent was left on the floor.  
  
"As you can see, this floor is impermeable to the attacks normal humans," said the cultist, "but," he said just before he open the box that was in his hand. The box emitted a blinding light, most likely the light that the cultist had spoke of. After the light was gone, the cultist hit the floor with his fist and the floor beneath him exploded, leaving a crater. The cultist floated towards Maximus and said, "easy to destroy with the light emitted from this box."  
  
"One question, what did you get this idea from, or was it an original idea?" said Maximus.  
  
"Um... no, this idea was thought up by someone else outside from us," said the cultist.  
  
"And who would that be?" said Maximus.  
  
"That supervillain monkey with that strange hat, I forgot what his name is," said the cultist.  
  
"Mojo Jojo?" suggested Maximus.  
  
"Yes exactly, that was the name. Now as I was saying, he used this same technique on a group of kids to destroy..."  
  
"Let me guess, The Powerpuff Girls, one of the main reasons that the chemical x.2 project was formed," said Maximus.  
  
"You know your history Maximus," said the cultist.  
  
"Just tell me how the original plan failed," said Maximus.  
  
"We wont have the same problems that monkey with the strange hat had. We have loyal cultist, he used kids that turned on him as soon as they figured out his true identity," said the cultist.  
  
"Tell me, what exactly happened and do not make it vague,"  
  
"Very well, the kids did their job of taking out The Powerpuff Girls, after that Mojo reviled his true identity for the reason of what I believed was because of making the kids feel guilt. The kids, having lost most of their power used the remainder of their powers to revive The Powerpuff Girls and they went on to defeat Mojo Jojo and as said in Townsville, the day was saved," said the cultist.  
  
"At least we won't have that problem, the members that we have are loyal to us. They will carry out their mission no questions asked and as for the two kids, they will be receiving their tickets to go to the afterlife," said Maximus  
  
"That is the point I was trying to make," said the cultist.  
  
"Quick, give Drakura a power enhancement box and put 4 of our most loyal soldiers under his command and take out those two kids," said Maximus  
  
"Yes sir," said the cultist.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex and Jessica are at the beach even though they are just wearing regular clothes and didn't plan to do any swimming. Alex, who is tampering with a strange object, is getting on Jessica's nerves.  
  
"Alex, will you stop fiddling with that thing?" said Jessica.  
  
"Why should I, are you afraid that it will tell people that where we came from?" said Alex.  
  
"No, but why cant you act like a normal kid and not like a special agent like we were back then? You are aware that the computer that you have was your father's and he used it for mainly his operations," said Jessica.  
  
They were originally from another dimension, a dimension with high technology, universal travel, and countless conflicts between one society and another. Alex and Jessica's family, the Leviathans, was special operatives who always fought on the side that they saw would benefit the universe the most. Alex and Jessica were trained in combat and stealth since they reached the age of five and their skill was put to the test three years ago when they got involve in a conflict were a guy obsessed with power had found a dimension where he could gain ultimate power. It was there that they witnessed the death of their father, killed by that unknown man. How this ended was by Alex pressing random buttons on the console that controlled the dimension portal attempting to stop it. It redirected the portal to another dimension, here, and it sucked the two kids to here, where they will likely spend the rest of their life. As for the unknown man, they don't know what became his wish, maybe he was still in that dimension and finally gained ultimate power and was terrorizing that dimension. The thing that Alex has is indeed a computer. From what Alex remembered, it creates a holographic display as a monitor and it operates by reading the thoughts of the person holding it. The computer is attached to a string and is to be worn by the neck and was given to him by his wounded father just before he died. According to the onlookers here, it look like that of a thin box with a button in the center of it and by the assumption by those same people, when opened it would display a picture of a person special to them.  
  
"You realize that your father said you could open it on your forty-third cycle* and besides, your powers may only cause you to break it," said Jessica.  
  
"But when is my forty-third cycle, for three years, my mind has been converted to earth years and I estimated it is around 11 earth years which I am now," said Alex.  
  
Suddenly, Jessica detected a strong, dark power Alex felt it shortly afterwards. The dark power had four normal presences near it. Suddenly, they saw a flash of light in that direction. The four normal presences they detected now have powers that rival the dark presence and the five presences came towards the two kids direction.  
  
"Um bro, I say it time to leave the beach," said Jessica.  
  
"I would agree with you there," said Alex.  
  
They tried flying away from the mob, but they were bombarded with laser shots. They turned around to dodge or deflect the shots. What they saw were three cultists above the clouds firing their eye-lasers at them some of which just zoomed to hit the ocean's water, which surrounds them. However there was only three of them, two of them was missing from the original five that they counted. Where was the other two one of which likely to be Drakura?  
  
Their question was soon answered. Drakura and the other missing cultist snuck up on both Alex and Jessica and pummeled them ending with a forceful hit that directed the two kids falling towards the ocean. Drakura, using his energy blasts and the rest of the cultist using their eye-laser, proceeded to finish the job by blasting the kids as they fell to the ocean. The last thing the kids remember looking up to the cultist as they were being bombarded with energy blasts before they both blacked out.  
  
Professor Utonium was driving home from an out of town convention on quantum science. The ocean was on the right side of him, on the right, a steep wall of rocks. He looked towards the ocean.  
  
"Ah, nothing like the view of the vast ocean at night," thought the professor. He suddenly saw two bodies near the shores. Suddenly he stopped the car U-turning it in the process. He got out of the car to investigate.  
  
He saw the bodies of two unconscious strange looking kids, one boy, who looked to be in his pre-teenage years, and a green haired girl that looked a little younger than the boy. Both of them had a very strange complex look to them (anime-ish) and looked very beaten.  
  
"Poor kids," said Professor Utonium. He then loaded the two kids in his car and drove to Townsville trying to think of what to do next.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Cycle- their dimension's equivalent of a year, it consist of 100 days.  
  
A/N: finally completed at 11-2-02 at 1:50 A.M. I will congratulate anyone who could correctly guess the puns and references used in this story. 


	4. Chapter 3: Recovery

I do not own any of the related material; the characters of Alex Leviathan, Jessica Leviathan, and Drakura are mine.  
  
When Jessica woke up, she found herself in a hospital bed. To the right of her, there was a shaded window, and to the left of her was her brother, Alex, watching his favorite cartoon "Omega: Future and Past" a sci-fi action/adventure with an element of fantasy in it. However it is the TV-Y7 version of this cartoon, which means that there is an enormous amount of censoring, this annoys Alex. He usually says something likes "Where the hell is the blood?" or "All this censoring is ruining an classic episode, " that's is why he rather stay up late to watch the uncensored version.  
  
"It's about time you got up Jess," said Alex when noticing that Jessica was awake. He turned his head to look back at the television screen.  
  
"We interrupt this program to give you a special report," said a calm sounding man sitting at a desk on the television screen. Alex instantly figured out that this was a news program.  
  
"Well at least that episode was only a rerun," said Alex.  
  
The screen suddenly switch to a screen showing a giant mech. causing mass destruction on a city street while everybody in that area was running away in a blind panic.  
  
" This is Jenny Redmountain speaking and WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" said the reporter just before running off the screen. The camera then was moving away in a backward direction while continuing to film the mech. that was still causing havoc. Suddenly the camera dip into the ground and the TV turned to a screen of different colors just before turning black with letters that read "Please stand by."  
  
" Stupid flatfooted cameraman, he just ruin a great show," said Alex.  
  
Just then Jessica heard some commotion coming from the outside, so she went to the window to see what happening. Off to the distance, she saw that same giant mech. that she saw on TV.  
  
"No need to worry, Alex, you can see the robot terrorizing the city just outside this window," said Jessica.  
  
"Really? Awesome!" exclaimed Alex as he ran toward the window to see the giant mech.  
  
"Well since we made a full recovery, should we do this town a favor and dispose of that mech.?" said Jessica.  
  
"No," said Alex, "see those streaks of red, green, and blue in the sky Jess? I detect great power from them, power that rivals our own and surpass that of the giant mech., I'm betting that they are the town's superheroes."  
  
The three streaks approached the giant mech. and a fight started between them, but after a few minutes, the three streaks made short work, and defeated the mech., then they saw the three streaks fly off.  
  
"Well, I suppose that's that," said Alex, Alex look over to see his sister thinking about something, "What's on your mind, Jess?"  
  
"Something seemed familiar about those three colored streaks and that giant mech.," said Jessica.  
  
Just then, the nurse walked in and suddenly looked shocked, the reason she was shocked, Alex and Jessica didn't know.  
  
"Um, excuse me," said Jessica "Could you please tell me where we are?"  
  
"Uh... oh yea, your at the Townsville Medical Center," said the nurse. The nurse, still with a shocked look, left the room. Suddenly the question that was on Jessica's mind had just been answered.  
  
"Finally, I figured it out," We're in the city of Townsville, that giant mech. had to be the mech. called Robo Jojo, then the pilot had to be Mojo Jojo."  
  
"Who the hell is Mojo Jojo?" said Alex.  
  
"A infamous supervillian in this area who looks like a monkey wearing a glass helmet," said Jessica  
  
"Okay, thanks, carry on," said Alex.  
  
"And you know those three streaks that we saw in the sky? Your right, Alex, they are superheroes, or should I use the term superheroines because they are none other than the Powerpuff Girls!" said Jessica.  
  
"How do you know all of this, Jess?" said Alex.  
  
"I did a report over them once," said Jessica.  
  
"Well I'm glad you finally figured it out, Jess," said Alex, "Now please stand aside, it look like the second episode of the back to back "Omega" event is now showing and it seems to be a episode that I never saw before."  
  
Alex then went back to watching TV. After the back to back episodes of "Omega: Future and Past" were over with, Alex became bored. While being bored, he realized how he got in this hospital in the first place, by five superpowered cultists, how they got their powers so fast, he did not know, for it couldn't be the chemical x.2 because Alex thought he destroyed it all. His boredom turned to anger and he kept profanely muttering "When I find those son of a bitches, I'm going to kick their asses right into hell." He even went so far as to throw a pillow up in the air and attempt to blow it up with one of his energy blasts, fortunately he was stopped by Jessica before he fired the energy blast.  
  
"Vandalizing this room won't kill those cultist," she said.  
  
After a while after, the nurse came in with a box that contained their belongings, which pleased Alex because he hated being in a hospital gown, and a vase-full of flowers. Alex quickly took his clothes from the box, went to the bathroom, and got changed. Strangely enough, his clothes weren't damaged by the bombardment of the cultists' energy attacks. When he got out of the bathroom, he was dressed in his usual attire. He wore a T-shirt with a white unbuttoned shirt over it that had gray stripes on it, two stripes and a space in a row going both horizontal and vertical, it make it look like there was squares on it. He wore white cargo pants that were somewhat baggy with a belt.  
  
Alex went over to the box to find his dimension equivalent of a palm computer, which was tied with string in such a way, that it could be worn on the neck. He went to the bed and began fiddling with it. To his side, he saw Jessica reading a card that came with the flower vase. "The bathroom open Jess," said he.  
  
"Guess what, Alex, we've been invited to lunch at the hospital's cafeteria," said Jessica.  
  
"By whom?" said Alex  
  
"See for yourself, Alex," said Jessica, handing the card to Alex and then going to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
Alex read the card, "You're invited to have lunch with us at the hospital's cafeteria at 1:00 PM Sincerely, The Powerpuff Girls Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup,"  
  
"That's nice of them," said Alex after reading the card. He was wondering how they knew that he and his sister had recovered. Would that nurse alert the media, and if she did, why didn't he detect an abnormal amount people around the hospital area?  
  
Alex then went back to fiddling with his palm computer. When he pressed the center button on the computer, a holographic screen emerges and an object magically appeared. The object was a lightsaber like weapon that had what looked like touch-tone telephone dials. You use the dials to punch in codes for this object to do many functions and it's foolproof, if a normal person that didn't know any of the codes to it randomly punched codes into this, nothing will happen. Alex excelled in using this type of weapon back in his original dimension; he was so good with it that he could block projectiles going at bullet speed and that was without the powers that he currently has now.  
  
The hologram had a message on it. It reads "Congratulation, Alex! It's you 43rd cycle day. In case your wondering how you were able to access this computer, it was by you pressing that center button. Oh, but you did that in the past? That's because that this is program to activate ONCE you reach your 43rd cycle. As you probably found out just recently, a C.E.C. (Concentrated Energy Controller) sword generated from this computer, in case you need them, there is a whole library of weapons that can be generated by this computer. There is also an automatic hacker, odds determiner, and even an AI emulating me just in case you need to talk to me even when I'm not here. It's all here on this computer, you can access it with your thoughts by holding the mind reader underneath the center button. When you want to turn this off, press the center button again.  
  
Good Luck, James Leviathan  
  
PS. to access the sword on the C.E.C. press 2962, and to turn it off, use the code 2961. If you want to know more functions, use the mind reader"  
  
Alex then presses the center button to turn off the computer. He then looked at the sword and pressed 2962 on the dials. A beam of energy shaped like a broadsword came out of the hilt, according to what Alex detected, that sword's energy level was high enough to cut even him. Alex knew that this weapon would be good to use on even the superpowered cultists. Alex then pressed 2961 on the dials to power it down.  
  
Jessica came out of the bathroom wearing her usual "battle clothes" which were a teal colored tanktop, and shorts, "I wish I had something a little more formal," said she.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you look good enough," said Alex.  
  
"What is that?" said Jessica, looking at the C.E.C.  
  
"Oh this? It's nothing," said Alex, quickly putting the C.E.C. in his pocket.  
  
"Well I suppose it's time to go, we'll need to be there in 15 minutes," said Jessica, "Oh, I almost forgot, please refrain from using any foul language, Alex, we don't want foulmouthed "perfect little girls" on our hands."  
  
"Yea, yea, yea," said Alex sarcastically.  
  
And so they left their hospital room and made their way towards the hospital's cafeteria. Once they entered the cafeteria, Jessica automatically identified the Powerpuff Girls, who were sitting at a table that had two empty seats. Prior to this event, Jessica explained to Alex how to identify each one of the girls. First of all, they look like they are five years old, or 20 cycles, according to their system of calendar dating. Another thing is that they have no ears, fingers, toes, or nose, and in a way, they look like characters from a political cartoon that has been drawn up in the dimension that Alex and Jessica originated in. Though then again, after seeing pictures, Jessica didn't considered them much stranger than the looks of the people who resides in this dimension they're currently living in. As of knowing which is which, the red haired, red eyed girl who is dressed in red and wears a red bow goes by the name of Blossom. On a special note, The reason that Blossom wears a bow is because that symbolizes that she is the leader of her group. To Blossom's right side sat a girl who wore a blue dress and had blue eyes and blonde hair that was in pigtails, that girl goes by the name of Bubbles. She is considered the most good-natured of the three and she is the one who tries to find a peaceful solution to a given conflict. When there is no other way, her fighting abilities still rival that of her sisters and get her angry enough she can access her "Hardcore" mode which makes her battle power skyrocket. To Blossom's other side sat the girl named Buttercup. She had short jet-black hair and green eyes and wore a green dress. Out of the three of them, she is considered the one with the best fighting skills.  
  
Blossom was looking at a set of papers before she noticed the presence of Alex and Jessica. When she finally notice, she put the papers down and greeted them.  
  
"Hello, you must be the people we sent the memo to," said Blossom.  
  
" Correct, it was us," said Alex.  
  
"Go ahead, you can sit down," said Blossom.  
  
"Oh, thank you," said Alex. Both Alex and Jessica sat down in the empty seats.  
  
"Now, can we eat?" said Buttercup.  
  
"Yes, go ahead and get something to eat," said Blossom. Both Bubbles and Buttercup left their chairs and were already at the lunch line in less than a second. It was obvious that they showed some of their powers doing this.  
  
"Um, Alex, Jessica, was I right, why don't we start this conversation with some questions and answers, you go first." said Blossom.  
  
"Ok, how the hel-" said Alex when he notice Jessica's scornful look reminding him not to cuss, "-eck did we get here?"  
  
" The professor found you two washed up at a shoreline," said Blossom, "That brings me to my question. You two looked like you two were heavily wounded when the professor found you. Doctors weren't expecting the two of you to awake in months if you did awake; it shocked everyone when you made your recovery in a couple of days. My question is who did that to you?"  
  
" A group of robed guys that we only know as "The Cultists"" said Alex.  
  
"What's on that piece of paper?" said Jessica.  
  
"One of the main reasons we came here, the professor decided to adopt you two. He observed some supernatural activities coming from you two and want to further study them."  
  
"Is it because I have a natural green hair color?" said Jessica.  
  
"Uh.... No, thought it was dyed," said Blossom, "What I was referring to is strange flashes coming from your eyes and waking up from a months long coma in a couple days, normal people aren't able to do that."  
  
"You're right, we are not normal," said Alex.  
  
"Explain," said Blossom.  
  
"I didn't really want to tell you this, but since you're professor wants to adopt us, we should reveal the full truth," said Alex picking up a metal knife from the table, "I was rescuing my sister from those cultist. During our escape we were trapped in this one room, we barricaded the door to hold off the cultists who were perusing us. In this room we found a stash of an improved chemical x formula that were created by those cultists. With no other solution, we consumed the formula to use those powers to escape."  
  
Alex then put his hand on the table and in his other hand was the knife. He then stabbed his hand with the knife in his other hand. The blade of the knife shattered and there was no sign of a stab wound on Alex's hand.  
  
"Ok, Bloss, what did I miss?" said Buttercup, who was just returning to the table along with her sister, Bubbles. When all of a sudden they saw Alex only carrying a hilt a knife, the shards of the blade, around Alex's other hand. The Powerpuff Girls realize in shock that Alex and Jessica really were two kids with superpowers.  
  
"Now, I hope you also realize that these cultists that are pursuing us can get similar powers as us," said Alex, " If your professor wants to adopt us, you should know that your lives may be at stake as well as the lives of the citizens here. We will not interfere with your job of protecting this town except for our own troubles, but are you willing go up against an army of superpowered cultists?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Blossom, "We'll protect you."  
  
"Yeah, me too, I'll beat up the cultists for you," said Buttercup.  
  
"We're superheroes! It's our job to protect people," said Bubbles.  
  
"Okay, I'll sign these papers, but be further warned, these cultist are ruthless, I know their type, if you show them any mercy they will take advantage of that," said Alex, he signed the papers and handed the papers and pen to Jessica so she could sign it.  
  
"Alright! Now that the papers are signed, let's eat!" said Buttercup.  
  
"Powerpuff Girls! There an giant monster on the loose," said a panicked man.  
  
"Where?" said Blossom,  
  
"On the south side of town," said that man.  
  
"Alright girls, time to move out," said Blossom.  
  
"Dang it! Can't we ever get a break?" said Buttercup.  
  
And in an instant, they flew away and they were gone. Alex and Jessica decided to leave the table and go back to their room.  
  
And so The Leviathan Siblings signed the adoption papers and they are now officially part of the Utonium household. Can they survive the next wave of attacks from those cultists with their newfound allies?  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the over 2 month delays. I had schoolwork, housework, and writer's block. I hope that I'll get the next entry up more earlier than this time. 


	5. Chapter 4: Migration of Evil

I do not own any of the related material; the characters of Alex Leviathan, Jessica Leviathan, and Drakura are mine.  
  
After ordering Drakura's team to seek out and take out the "kids with our powers of darkness," Maximus went back to his room and sat at his desk. He sat there until Drakura came back with the news that the kids were no longer a problem and they were terminated. Around the same time Drakura came in, two guards came in while holding a person from Maximus' science department in restraint.  
  
"What is the meaning for this intrusion?" said Maximus.  
  
"Forgive me leader," said one of the guards, "we found this person possessing one of the chemical x.2 syringes and we need you to decide his fate."  
  
"Impeding on the reconstruction of our power is a serious offence to us, the die of fate shall decide your judgement," said Maximus.  
  
Maximus pulled a drawer in his desk and reach for what seemed like an ordinary dice cube. However, one look at that cube made the culprit shiver.  
  
"Now I'm sure you know how the dice determine ones fate, but just in case you try to play stupid I'll tell you," said Maximus, " As you can tell, this is a six-sided dice and whatever the dice lands on will be your fate. If the dice lands on a 1, you will be impaled, a two, and you will be decapitated. If it lands on a three, you will be pardon for your crimes, land on a four, however, and you will be obliterated. A five means you will be exiled from this area, and lastly, a six means you will be mutilated. Do you understand?"  
  
"Y-Yes sir," said the shivering culprit.  
  
"Okay, there is only one thing to say to all of this. Go dice roll, roll and determine the judgement for this man!" said Maximus as he rolled the die.  
  
The dice seemed to move very slowly for the culprit, "Please a three, please a three," he muttered as he continued watching the rolling dice. Just as the dice was about ready to stop rolling, he closed his eyes and imagines that the dice will land on a three. When he opened his eyes again, he was shocked, the dice landed on a four.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Maximus as he picked up the dice and a marker and drew an O on the dice that was connected by the four dots, "I hope you know what this means. Drakura, obliterate this man."  
  
"NO! PLEASE DON'T," screamed the culprit as he saw Drakura approaching him. He was lifted by the neck and his feet no longer touched the floor. While he was lifted up in the air, he looked down and saw Drakura with an evil grin on his face, enjoying all the carrying on he was making. He was then carried to the lobby.  
  
"Enjoy your last moments, I am," said Drakura as he was generating a powerful energy blast with his free hand. He then threw the culprit up in the air and aimed his other hand at him "HELL WAVE," said he as he released all the power from his hand, which was in the form of an beam of energy.  
  
"NO!!!" was the last thing the culprit said before he was hit by the energy blast. When the energy blast cleared, nothing was left of him.  
  
"The syringe please," said Maximus to the guard after seeing Drakura execute that man. The guard handed him the syringe of chemical x.2. After being handed the syringe, Maximus then made his way to the lobby.  
  
"If there is anyone else who have stolen a syringe of chemical x.2, give it back this moment, if you do, you will evade punishment," yelled Maximus. The cultists in the lobby, who was there to see the execution of the chemical x.2 thief, made no response.  
  
Maximus then gave the syringe back to the guard, "Take this back to our science department, they could duplicate this formula faster when they have a sample," said he.  
  
After all that commotion was over, Maximus then had a conference with Drakura. Their discussion, what to do next.  
  
"I think it is the time to move to a different location," said Maximus.  
  
"Well, where to?" said Drakura.  
  
"Townsville, where else, we need to take out everybody that can rival our power in order to declare ourselves gods, and the heroines in that area certainly rivals our powers," said Maximus.  
  
"Kind of ironic," said Drakura.  
  
"Why do you say that," said Maximus.  
  
"Those are The Powerpuff Girls we're going to terminate. We're going to terminate a major reference to our chemical x.2 project," said Drakura.  
  
"Are you backing down?" said Maximus.  
  
"I did not say that," said Drakura, "I just said this was a very ironic situation, besides, Maximus, you know I will do anything for the privilege to cause mass termination."  
  
"I thought so," said Maximus, he decided to change the subject, "You're one mysterious person, Drakura. You seem like an extraterrestrial alien that has accidentally landed on this planet judging on your looks, your computerish accent, and your curiosity on where you were. Tell me, Drakura, what exactly are you?"  
  
"If I told you, you would ridicule what I said," said Drakura.  
  
"Humor me," responded Maximus.  
  
"Alright, I will," said Drakura, "My full name is Drakura Werwolfe and I came from another dimension. I ended up in this dimension due to a technological mishap, and that is all I will say."  
  
"Ok, Drakura, that is all, you may leave," said Maximus.  
  
Drakura then left Maximus' quarters and went to the lobby. While in the lobby, a question came to his mind, "Those kids with our powers of darkness seemed awfully familiar, could they be the same kids that thwarted my plans of entering the dimension of ultimate power and sent me to this dimension? Are they the kids known as X and J2?" thought Drakura, "Oh well, I guess I can't ask the kids with the powers of our darkness who they were due to the fact that they're dead." Drakura then sighed.  
  
Three days later, Maximus injected himself with the newly produced chemical x.2 giving him the powers that he expected. After injecting himself with the chemical x.2, he ordered all the cult members to go outside. He then made an announcement.  
  
"Today is the day we moved to another location, Townsville," said Maximus, "Our mission, to eliminate The Powerpuff Girls so we can further declare ourselves gods,"  
  
Almost instantly, the cult members raised their hands to ask questions.  
  
"Please, no questions until I'm finished speaking," said Maximus, "As I was saying, we will be going to Townsville by means of our own powers, literally." Maximus then showed "The box of temporary power" to the audience, "This is the box that gave Drakura's minions the power to help him take out "The kids with our powers of darkness." Not only will it be the means of transporting us from here to Townsville, but it will also help with the elimination of The Powerpuff Girls. Any questions?"  
  
One cultist raised his hand and spoke, "Are we only visiting Townsville, or is there going to be a new headquarters to live at?"  
  
"Yes, there will be a new headquarters," said Maximus, "And I have the perfect place picked out. It's a laboratory with a giant telescope attached to it and is surrounded by a moat, and yes, this is the place where Mojo Jojo lives, but we should have no problem kicking him out. Any other questions?" Maximus saw no one else raising their hands, "Alright then, let the migration begin," said Maximus just before he open "The box of temporary power," after all the cultist were exposed to the light emitted by that box, they flew, their destination, Townsville.  
  
Townsville was not too far from their current location. It was a straightforward trail that will first lead you to Cityville just before entering the city of Townsville. To any law-abiding people that possesses superpowers, Cityville is not the area to go to show off your powers due to the fact that any use of superpowers were outlawed. However, for people with evil intentions and superpowers, it's the perfect place to show the destruction that you caused to the media, which were the intent of the cultists, so they intentionally flew threw Cityville until a police helicopter confronted them.  
  
"Halt! Your entering restricted airspace, please land," said the pilot in the helicopter.  
  
Maximus then chuckled to himself, pointed his hand at the helicopter, and said with a grin "You and what army!?" while firing a energy blast that destroyed the helicopter.  
  
After doing this act, they were pursued by practically the whole Cityville police force, however this didn't even phase the cultist, in fact, this is what they wanted. The cultists then caused destruction to anyone that stood in the way and blew up the reconstructed bridge of Cityville just before making their way to Townsville. When they left, there were scenes of fire and destroyed tanks, helicopters, etc.  
  
After entering Townsville, the cultists then made their way towards the place that had a giant telescope attached to it and were surrounded by a moat, the place where Mojo Jojo lives. When they landed, they were at the front door of this place. The door was locked, but that was obvious.  
  
"Stand aside, I'll handle this," said Drakura, he shot an energy blast at the door. The energy blast caused the door to fly off the entryway and break apart.  
  
"This is sweet, we can make practically anything with all this equipment and resources," said one cultist.  
  
"I agree," said Maximus, "These gadgets here will certainly benefit our science department greatly."  
  
They continued exploring the place until, expectably, Mojo Jojo arrived. Almost instantly, Maximus noticed his presence and greeted him.  
  
"Welcome Mojo Jojo, I'm glad you could come," said Maximus.  
  
"You're not allowed in here," said Mojo Jojo, "for this is my secret lair and no one else is allowed in here, no one except me, Mojo Jojo, if I allowed other people to visit this secret lair, it could no longer be called a secret lair, but just lair, because people will talk about this place and it would no longer be a secret, and so forth..."  
  
"Why don't you just SHUT THE HELL UP!?," yelled Maximus, then in a calm voice he then said, "I'm here to present you with an ultimatum," he then handed a piece of paper to Mojo Jojo.  
  
Mojo Jojo then took the piece of paper and read it.  
  
"Good day Mojo Jojo,  
  
All your base are belong to us, (1)  
  
We are taking over,  
  
Sincerely, The Cultists,"  
  
After reading this, the first thing that came to Mojo Jojo's was the bad grammar the second line displayed, he didn't think of the fact that he was about to be kicked out of his own place. Not until he notices a bright light and a mob of superpowered cultists, gang beating him. Mojo Jojo could hardly fight back.  
  
"That's enough torture for Monkey Glasshead," said Drakura, "I'll take it from here." Drakura then approached the severely beaten Mojo Jojo whom also had some damage done to his helmet which exposed his brain. Drakura then picked up Mojo Jojo by the neck, flew some distance from the secret lair, and was about to leave Mojo Jojo in a random tree in the Townsville Park until Mojo Jojo used his recently created glass dagger concealed within his hand to stab Drakura's head. The blade of the glass dagger shattered and released antidote x that was contained within. The glass and the antidote x went into Drakura's hair. The only effect the antidote x had on him was not kill or take away his powers for his powers came from chemical x.2, which were immune to the effects of antidote x, but it made Drakura angry.  
  
"How dare you mess up my hair," said Drakura, "you shall pay for what you did." Drakura then threw Mojo Jojo up in the air and with his other hand, shot his trademark energy beam, "Hell Wave!" said Drakura as he shot the energy beam. After shooting the energy beam, he saw a figure falling in the distance, the figure being that of Mojo Jojo. After the figure made impact with the ground, Drakura then said, " It's a pity he lived through that blast," when sensing a trace of Mojo Jojo life force.  
  
Just then, Drakura detected two powerful energies coming from the same direction he saw Mojo Jojo land at. His first thought was that it was two of the three Powerpuff Girls, but he sensed three powerful energies elsewhere. He then concluded that the three powerful energies were the Powerpuff Girls, but what about the two powerful energies? Could they be "the kids with our powers of darkness"? Is it possible that they survived? Drakura needed to inform Maximus about this.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Alex was at his room making the finishing touches to the improvements to his C.E.C. sword. After the meeting with the Powerpuff Girls, Alex decided to go back to his room for the sole purposes of improving his C.E.C. sword. With the help of the transmitted items from his hand-computer, he changed his original C.E.C. sword to a double-sided sword with a katana like energy blade, which could be pulled apart into two swords, which was Alex's preferred way of fighting. As for Jessica, she was wandering somewhere inside the hospital, her exact location was unknown to Alex.  
  
From the distance, Alex saw an energy beam from outside his window and seconds later, saw a quick glimpse of what appeared to be a monkey dressed in funny clothes falling down a few yards from his window.  
  
"That's something you don't see everyday," said Alex to himself. Suddenly he detected a dark and powerful energy coming from the place he saw the energy beam. "So they have arrived," said Alex.  
  
To be continued...  
  
(1) A reference from the website www.allyourbase.net. Apparently, the person who wrote that ultimatum was obsessed with that website, however, I just put that there just for humor, which could be strange. 


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation

I do not own any of the related material; the characters of Alex Leviathan, Jessica Leviathan, and Drakura are mine.  
  
"Sure, seeing that strangely garbed monkey falling from the sky was funny, but that dark energy I detected is something not to be taken lightly," thought Alex to himself while he took his recently completed C.E.C. swords from the table and concealed them in the pockets of his pants. "That energy belongs to Drakura, there is no doubt in my mind, and if Drakura's here, then the cultists are here as well. How the hell did they find us?"  
  
"Are you sure they were looking for you?" said an unknown, but familiar, voice.  
  
"What in the hell?" thought Alex out loud, he then looked around the room, but he didn't see nor sense anything "SHOW YOURSELF!," he yelled with his thumb and index finger pointed in such a way to make it look like a gun. The small computer around his neck then began to glow and floated in a upwards motion until it was aimed at one of the hospital beds, then from out of nowhere, a man was suddenly sitting on the foot of the bed. This caused Alex to flinch in shock. The man was somewhat tall, his eyes were violet, and his somewhat long hair was blue. He had the same anime like look to him that Alex, Jessica, and Drakura possesses. He was dressed in the traditional uniform of the Sp. A force that Alex was a part of, which was a shirt that had a nametag of his last name "Leviathan." The way he was wearing his shirt was in the unbuttoned style with a white T-shirt underneath. He also wore cargo pants.  
  
"Dad?" said Alex when he recognized the man to be James Leviathan, his father.  
  
"Even when your off duty, your still dress in a similar style as if you were" said the man.  
  
"Its- Its really you Dad?" said Alex, tears were just about ready to form in his eyes.  
  
"Stop that, kid, the academy taught you better than to show your emotions like that," said the man, "and besides I'm only a programmed hologram that emulates your father personality, your CPU unit around your neck is what I'm projected by."  
  
"So what do you mean by questioning my sincerity over the theory that those cultists arrived at this location for the sole purpose of our confirmed termination?" questioned Alex.  
  
"The cultists, so that's what you call them," said James, "Oh nothing, just if they were really trying to hunt you and your sister, wouldn't they try to do that at an earlier time, such as when you two were unconscious? I think that they are after someone else, they probably though of you to be dead, but besides that, who could they be after?"  
  
"Oh damn, I think I know who," said Alex,  
  
"Who?" said James,  
  
"These young 20-cycle-old girls that are codenamed as the Powerpuff Girls," said Alex.  
  
"Oh, you mean the androids (1) made with sugar, spice, and everything nice as well as that special ingredient, what was that called again? Oh yea, chemical x! Well as I was saying, That chemical x was probably what catalyzed their creation, either that or there is physics laws that change in every dimension, but that's a too compli...."  
  
"How the hell do you all of this?" interrupted Alex.  
  
"Do you think I was locked up in that tiny CPU unit of yours until you reached your 43 cycle?" said James.  
  
"Well..." said Alex.  
  
"Let's put it this way," interrupted James, "There's no way in hell I would lock myself, artificial or real, in a small CPU unit for approximately 10 cycles. I'm claustrophobic as it is. While you awaited your 43 cycle, I've been touring this planet, gaining knowledge of my surroundings, and believe me, I know some thing that people here would like to keep top-secret classify. I know, I know, I'm sure you're going to ask how I did this. Weren't you"  
  
"I guess," said Alex.  
  
"Damn right you were," said James, "All I need to give you is a simple explanation. Your CPU unit can display me in two settings, invisible or visible, and not only that, I can be projected practically anywhere on this planet. I've explored this planet under the invisible setting while you were busy playing around."  
  
"I know, all these age limits and requirements for juveniles, such as myself, kinda makes it hard for a person my age to perform the jobs of a special agent, but that doesn't mean I slacked off on my training," said Alex.  
  
"Yea, I noticed," said James, "I've seen you duel people in swordfights using sticks instead of actual swords in which you easily won every fight. You had also picked fights with practically every bully and tough guy that, in the least way, provoked you. You had hoped of they gave you a good fight, unfortunately, none of which did as they were easily beaten up. For your stealth training, you just simply played the game "Metal Gear Solid"."  
  
"I'm sorry, I did that only because I found no other way," said Alex.  
  
"Don't worry about it, as long as they were just training procedures, it's ok with me," said James comfortably, "I understand completely that your choices were limited."  
  
Some time had passed before Alex said, "So what should we do, I hate boredom you know?"  
  
"Since the upcoming war with those cultist, as you call them, is inevitable, I suggest you tour this area. You'll have a tactical advantage when you have a better idea of where things are located at," said James.  
  
"Well since I have nothing better to do, I'll do that," said Alex, "But should we bring Jessica along for this tour?"  
  
"No," said James,  
  
"Why not?" asked Alex,  
  
"She is winning big time at the arcades and you know perfectly well she does not like being disturb when she is on a winning streak," replied James.  
  
Alex then detected his sister's energy. He found it not in the hospital, but a building near it, "Oh well, her loss," said he.  
  
Meanwhile, Drakura was still at the Townsville Park. He was debating to himself how to deal with "the kids with their powers of darkness" who just seemed to come back from the dead.  
  
"Why should I tell the cult?" thought Drakura, "They have no control over me. I want to be the most powerful person in the universe, or a god, as people call them, and if I lead the cult to their dream, I will only be considered second best next to Maximus. As for those kids, I have a personal vendetta against them if they turn out to be the ones known as X and J2, it was their fault that I couldn't get ultimate power. Not only that, they trapped me in this dimension of surrealism and limited technology."  
  
Just then, Drakura detected the two energy sources straying from one another, one is in one place, but the other is moving in the direction that was left to Drakura. "Scouting the area, are we?" said he, "Well I hope you're ready for battle because if your not, you will be terminated," Drakura then flew to the direction of that wandering energy.  
  
As Alex explored the City of Townsville, he found the place to be exactly like how people described it to him.  
  
"Part peaceful city with very friendly people," said Alex to James, who was in a certain invisible mode which only Alex could see. After saying a phrase, Alex walked into the sites where one of the monsters or villains was terrorizing about.  
  
"Part hellish warzone," said James in a transmitted voice that only Alex could hear. Throughout the site, there were scenes of destruction about and the place was completely abandon.  
  
"Don't you just love all these scenes of apocalypse in this area, X?" said a dark, familiar voice.  
  
Alex then quickly drew out his C.E.C. sword and activated its fire like energy beam, "What in the hell did you just call me?" said Alex.  
  
"I see you came prepared, Sp. Agent, X," said the same voice. A figure came out of the shadows and reveled himself; it was none other than Drakura, who was wielding an active C.E.C. sword that was similar to the one that Alex had. When James saw him, there was an expression of anger on his face.  
  
"Drakura, how the hell did you know that I was Sp. Agent, X?" said Alex, "I never been called that name by anyone in this dimension except for my sister, so how did you know?"  
  
"I see you don't remember this fiend," said James in that same transmitted voice that only Alex could hear.  
  
"Why, who is he?" said Alex out loud. Drakura thought this to be weird.  
  
"Why, who is he?" said James, mocking the words that Alex said to him, "He's none other than that son of a bitch, bastard who killed me Sp. Agent Vengeance."  
  
"How did you know you were killed by him?" said Alex.  
  
"I receive transmissions of my true form's memories up until he was killed," said James, "but that's not important right now, what is important is that you kill him and avenge me, just proceed with caution."  
  
"Well that certainly gives me more of a reason to kill him," said Alex.  
  
"Is your imaginary comrade finish telling you how I knew your Sp. A codename now?" said Drakura, "I really want to duel you sometime this millenium."  
  
"I AM NOT IMAGINARY," yelled James in a voice that could be heard by Drakura, James then turned his holographic setting to visible so Drakura could see him.  
  
"I remember you," said Drakura, "You were the last person I terminated before I was brought to this dimension. So tell me, how does it feel being an artificial specter?"  
  
"WHY YOU..." angrily yelled James who now had a visible cross like object on his head (2), as his hologram flew to Drakura and mindlessly started to punch at him. Unfortunately, holograms can do any damage to a living person and all it did was embarrass both Drakura and Alex.  
  
"Could you please shut your hologram of your father down? He's starting to annoy me," said Drakura with a visible sweatdrop on the right side of his head.  
  
Without a word, Alex then took hold of his CPU unit and James' hologram began to shut down.  
  
"Hey wait," said James just before his hologram completely shut down and made him mute and invisible to everybody.  
  
After doing that, Alex then said, "Well, I guess there is only one thing to say about this," then in the Ancient Satakian language, a language that was spoken in their original dimension, "Ye, Sp. A. Leviathan Alex(3), X, aceproando ti daleu! (I, Sp. A. Alex Leviathan, X, accept your duel!)"  
  
Then, both Alex and Drakura raised their C.E.C swords near their face so it would look like the swords divided their face. Then slashed their swords in a way that their sword arm is at a 45-degree angle away from their leg. After that, they got in their battle stance waiting for an environmental cue to begin the fight.  
  
Coincidentally, it began lightning and thundering about, but no rain. While waiting for a cue, they were surrounded by a colored aura, Alex being gray and Drakura being blood red. Their faces showed a serious, composed, and for Alex, slyness, as they pointed their swords at each other. Just then, lighting struck at a spot between the both of them. This was their cue to begin the battle and they both flew at each other with their swords. To an onlooker, it looked like streaks of gray and dark blood red (4) flying at each other in a diagonal direction.  
  
As soon as they reached range, they clashed their swords and the battle begun.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Author's Note (1) I'm not sure what your definition of an android is, but in this story, it means anyone scientifically created without the use of cloning or robotics.  
  
(2) These visible sweatdrops and anger crosses are used to represent the fact that these characters are indeed anime inspired.  
  
(3) Since most anime are made in Japan and Japanese has their first and last name switched, I decided to add yet another reference.  
  
(4) Sure, Drakura's aura may be blood red, but due to his dark attire, it causes his colored streak to be darker as well. 


End file.
